Kakashi
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi merasa kehilangan arah. Hubungannya dengan Iruka membuatnya menemukan 'arah' itu lagi. KakaIru/IruKaka nyempil NaruSasu. Sudah jelas Sho-Ai! Gambar editan dari zerochan.


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Matahari masih mengintip dari ufuk barat, seperti masih ragu untuk menampakkan diri sepenuhnya.<p>

Demikian pula dengan Kakashi. Jounin berambut perak itu sudah terjaga sejak tadi. Namun belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih rebah santai di bawah selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal. Pandangannya menerawang, berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam.

Terdengar suara mendesah, lebih mirip rintihan yang tidak mengganggu. Kakashi menoleh perlahan, seperti khawatir suara mendesah itu akan terdengar lagi.

Kekhawatiran Kakashi tidak terjadi. Suara mendesah itu tak terdengar lagi. Berganti dengan suara dengkuran halus, sangat halus, pertanda sebuah kelelahan.

Kakashi mengamati pemilik suara dengkuran halus itu. Memastikan bahwa ia masih terlelap. Ya, seraut wajah itu masih memejamkan mata. Tidur dalam damai. Kakashi merasa agak lega. Ia tak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk mengakhiri apa yang telah ia dan pemilik wajah tertidur itu lakukan semalam.

Kakashi perlahan beringsut menjauh dari tubuh si pendengkur halus. Dengan hati-hati ia memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh si pendengkur halus itu. Kemudian Kakashi meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak berserakan di lantai. Masih dalam diam, Kakashi mengenakan pakaiannya.

Selesai berpakaian, Kakashi membuka jendela. Ia melompat ke luar tanpa menengok lagi pada si pendengkur halus. Semuanya sudah selesai, tak ada lagi ganjalan setelah apa yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dengan si pendengkur halus.

Seorang nenek yang sedang menyapu di halaman rumahnya, dibuat terkejut oleh ulah Kakashi yang mendarat mulus di jalanan. Kakashi tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, tentu saja nenek itu tak dapat melihat senyumnya.

Kalau tak melihat apa yang Kakashi pakai untuk menutupi mata kirinya, pastilah nenek itu akan mengira Kakashi adalah orang jahat. Namun, bukan berarti nenek itu juga merasa senang melihat Kakashi seenaknya keluar dari jendela rumah orang.

Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu melenggang santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar nenek itu menggerutu, "dasar ninja gila."

Gila? Barangkali memang iya. Kakashi saat ini sedang tak yakin dengan dirinya.

Kakashi tak bisa mengingat dengan sebaik-baiknya apa yang terjadi semalam. Sebenarnya, ia bisa mengingat kronologisnya, hanya tak bisa mengingat alasan ia melakukannya dan tak bisa lagi mengingat apa yang ia rasakan semalam. Tak bisa lagi memahami apa yang ia kejar dengan mengikuti si pendengkur halus dan menginap di rumahnya.

Pendengkur halus. Bukan julukan yang bagus. Kakashi bahkan tak mengetahui namanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, si pendengkur halus itu adalah seorang wanita yang mau berbagi kenikmatan dengannya. Hanya itu yang Kakashi pedulikan. Sampai pagi ini.

Kakashi berpikir lagi. Berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal apa yang membuat ia mau mengikuti wanita itu dan mewakili apa yang ia rasakan semalam.

Kehampaan. Hambar.

Itulah dua kata yang akhirnya terlintas di benaknya. Kakashi agak terkejut pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah yang terlintas di benaknya seharusnya dua kata berikut ini?

Kesenangan. Nikmat.

Namun, kenyataannya, bukan kedua kata itu yang terlintas untuk ia pahami dan resapi….***

* * *

><p>Pagi berikutnya, di sebuah lokasi di Konoha. Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kedai untuk mencari sarapan. Pada saat itulah ia melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, menghampiri dirinya dengan setengah berlari.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oi, Iruka-sensei!" balas Kakashi melambaikan satu tangannya.

Kakashi sebenarnya mau berbasa-basi. Tapi tidak jadi. Sebab, Iruka sudah menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang membuat mata menjadi sakit jika melihatnya. Icha Icha Paradise seri terbaru.

"Ini," kata Iruka, "kemarin aku mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto dan Sasuke."

Kakashi menerima buku tersebut dengan keheranan. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membiarkan kedua genin belia tersebut membaca novel karangan Jiraiya tersebut.

"Kata anak-anak itu, Kakashi-sensei menjatuhkannya usai sesi latihan kemarin. Kebetulan aku melihat buku ini ada di tangan mereka. Jadi kusita saja," lanjut Iruka.

"Jadi, Naruto membaca novel ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Pertanyaan yang asal bunyi. Sebab, pandangan Kakashi lebih tertuju pada gerak-gerik Iruka yang tampak canggung dan agak gugup. Kakashi sebenarnya lebih tertarik menyelami apa yang dipikirkan oleh Iruka daripada informasi mengenai muridnya yang badung itu.

"Uh, bukan. Sasuke yang membacanya. Naruto menyebut bahwa buku ini membosankan. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya," jawab Iruka agak terbata-bata.

Sasuke membaca novel dewasa? Menarik. Kakashi sempat mengira bahwa anak itu tidak pernah menyukai apapun.

Tapi bukan kenakalan Sasuke yang menjadi perhatian utama Kakashi saat ini. Lagi-lagi keanehan Iruka yang menarik perhatian Kakashi.

Kakashi paham benar bahwa Iruka bukanlah seseorang yang tertutup seperti dirinya. Iruka ibarat sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Sekali melihat, kau akan tahu apa isinya. Seperti Kakashi yang kini dengan cepat menemukan ketidakberesan dalam gerak-gerik Iruka yang biasanya polos seperti anak-anak.

Iruka kelihatan gelisah. Gerakan matanya agak liar, tidak beraturan. Sesaat ia melihat buku yang kini berada di tangan Kakashi, namun pada saat berikutnya ia akan melirik Kakashi dengan pandangan takut-takut seperti anak-anak yang menyembunyikan barang yang rusak akibat kenakalannya.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu sekarang.

"Iruka-sensei, apakah Anda…" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak hanya lima sentimeter dari wajah Iruka, "sudah membaca buku ini?"

Iruka yang gampang ditebak dengan segera menampakkan wajah yang bersemu tanda malu. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan tak mampu menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya yang dihiasi luka parut melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Iya, 'kan?" desak Kakashi karena Iruka tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uh-oh, aku harus mengajar. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakashi-sensei," pamit Iruka terburu-buru.

"Mengapa harus malu, Iruka-sensei? Anda sudah dewasa, bukan? Membaca buku seperti ini adalah sebuah kewajaran bagi orang dewasa seperti kita," cetus Kakashi lagi.

Iruka makin salah tingkah. Kakashi justru semakin menjadi-jadi menggodanya.

"Saya masih punya banyak di rumah. Kalau mau, Iruka-sensei bisa meminjamnya. Jadi," Kakashi menyentuh dagu Iruka, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah saya sekarang?"

Iruka-sensei bergidik. Kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kakashi tersenyum nakal. Iruka memang lucu, pikirnya.

Kakashi meneruskan perjalanannya sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia memasuki kedai yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Sebuah kedai yang sepi meskipun menu yang disajikan cukup enak.

"Ayo dong, mulutnya dibuka. Aaa…."

Kakashi mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Suara yang mengganggu bagi beberapa orang, tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Kakashi sebagai seorang sensei.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" tegur Kakashi.

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu meja. Tidak terlalu aneh karena meskipun kurang akur, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman satu tim di Tim 7. Namun yang membuatnya tampak sangat aneh adalah, Naruto tampak sedang menyuapi Sasuke!

Naruto terperanjat melihat Kakashi. Sasuke lebih malang lagi. Ia sampai tersedak karena terlalu kaget melihat Kakashi!

Kakashi buru-buru menolong Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan menekan ulu hati genin berwajah judes itu untuk membantu mengeluarkan makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokan Sasuke.

Usaha Kakashi berhasil. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk setelah memuntahkan apa yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Kakashi terlihat lega, demikian pula Naruto.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan Sasuke. Dengan geram ia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mendesis, "katamu kalau makan di sini tak akan ada yang mengenali kita."

"I-iya. Biasanya di sini memang sepi. Tapi entah kenapa Kakashi-sensei bisa ada di sini," balas Naruto gentar.

Kakashi menarik kerah belakang baju murid-muridnya. Memisahkan dengan cepat sebelum terjadi keributan seperti lazimnya dalam pertemuan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebenarnya aku heran pada kalian. Kalian biasanya tidak akur, tapi kenapa tadi terlihat mesra?" cecar Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Naruto tercekat. Gawat, Kakashi ternyata sudah melihatnya!

"Se-sebenarnya, yang tadi itu hanya latihan. Si Dobe mau nembak Sakura, jadi dia minta aku pura-pura jadi Sakura…." jawab Sasuke asal bunyi.

"I-iya. Menurut Kakashi-sensei, aku bisa berhasil atau tidak?" Naruto mendukung Sasuke.

Kakashi memandang kedua genin itu satu per satu. Ia tidak percaya pada pengakuan kedua anak itu. Namun, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia tanyakan pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan pacaran kalian. Tapi, katakan, mengapa kalian tidak langsung mengembalikan buku ini setelah aku menjatuhkannya kemarin? Aku dengar dari Iruka-sensei, kalian bahkan sempat membacanya," tanya Kakashi sambil menunjukkan buku Icha Icha Paradise miliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang dengan heran. Kakashi jadi tak sabar dan memukul kepala mereka dengan buku.

"Jawab!"

"Iya, aku memang sempat membacanya. Tapi, kami tidak mengambilnya dari Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Buku itu kami temukan di meja kerja Iruka-sensei waktu aku mau mengintip nilai ujian atas permintaan Konohamaru dan teman-temannya," timpal Naruto, ikut meringis.

Kakashi menaikkan kedua alisnya. Bukan kenakalan Naruto dan Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi demikian, melainkan cerita Iruka yang sangat berbeda dengan cerita Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kakashi mengamati anak-anak itu lagi. Kali ini ia yakin, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan meneruskan apa yang kalian kerjakan. Aku mau pergi dulu," kata Kakashi, beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sensei tidak jadi makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Teruskan saja pacarannya!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Sasuke berubah, kembali geram.

"Usuratonkachi, gara-gara kamu…."

"Eeeh, kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran anak didiknya tersebut. Namun kali ini ia membiarkan saja. Sebab, ada urusan lain yang ingin ia kerjakan. Memastikan kebenaran dari kedua versi cerita yang sudah didengarnya.***

* * *

><p>Akademi ninja Konoha pada siang hari. Sudah waktunya istirahat sehingga Iruka bisa memeriksa hasil ujian para muridnya di ruang guru. Iruka bekerja sangat tekun, tak peduli jika ia hanya sendirian di ruangan tersebut.<p>

"Konohamaru…." gumam Iruka sambil membaca secarik kertas.

"Ada apa dengan Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei? Bukankah sekarang waktunya beristirahat?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" sergah Iruka, sangat terkejut melihat Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria jangkung itu sedang mengintip apa yang Iruka baca melalui bahu Iruka.

"Jangan begitu amat, ah! Aku 'kan bukan hantu," balas Kakashi sambil duduk di pinggir meja kerja Iruka.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya sangat terkejut. Ng… Kakashi-sensei punya keperluan dengan saya?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjukkan novel favoritnya, "aku mau meminjamkan ini padamu. Dua edisi sebelum edisi terbaru yang sebelumnya sudah Iruka-sensei baca."

Iruka kembali terkejut, lalu menjadi panik. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Rasa malu kini juga ikut mempermainkan emosinya.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Anda memang suka bercanda," kata Iruka-sensei.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, Iruka-sensei. Aku tahu bahwa Anda juga tertarik pada isi buku ini."

"Walaupun aku sering melihat Kakashi-sensei membaca buku ini, namun bukan berarti aku juga tertarik pada isinya."

Dahi Kakashi berkerut, "sering? Setahuku, kalau kita bertemu, aku tak pernah sedang membaca novel ini. Kalaupun Iruka-sensei pernah melihatku sedang membaca, kurasa hal itu jarang terjadi."

Iruka semakin panik, membuat Kakashi semakin kejam mendesak.

"Atau, selama ini Iruka-sensei mengintipku, ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Wuaaah," Iruka menjauh dari Kakashi seolah-olah hendak diserang.

Namun Kakashi lebih cepat. Ia menangkap tangan Iruka, melipatnya ke belakang dan memojokkan tubuh Iruka hingga menghadap dinding. Kakashi merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Iruka sehingga Iruka terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sen-sensei, a-apa yang A-Anda la-lakukan?" tanya Iruka gugup.

"Hanya mempraktekkan apa yang pernah aku baca dalam buku," bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka.

"To-tolong Ka-Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimana ka-kalau a-ada murid yang me-melihat kita?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Kakashi semakin menggila. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam… celana Iruka! Iruka tercekat, tak menyangka tindakan Kakashi bisa sejauh itu!

"Mengapa yang Anda khawatirkan hanya anak-anak berisik itu? Bukankah Anda seharusnya mencemaskan diri Anda karena saya sudah berbuat tidak senonoh? Atau… inikah yang Anda harapkan?" tanya Kakashi lalu memagut leher Iruka.

Iruka bergidik, lalu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kakashi. Sebagai seorang jounin, hal itu mudah saja ia lakukan. Apalagi, Kakashi memang tidak mengerahkan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk mengunci tubuh Iruka.

"Cukup, Kakashi-sensei! Saya tahu Anda adalah orang yang suka bersenang-senang dengan sembarang wanita. Tapi, saya tidak menyangka Anda mampu berbuat seperti ini!" sergah Iruka.

"Oh ya? Mengapa Anda bisa mengetahui kehidupan pribadi saya? Apakah Anda juga menguntit saya?" Kakashi melakukan serangan balik dengan penuh percaya diri.

Iruka terperangah. Sadar bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Wajahnya kini merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia terlalu malu sehingga tanpa sadar mundur dua langkah dengan agak terhuyung. Wajahnya yang panik sekaligus risih dan malu, membuat Kakashi semakin bernafsu menggoda pria yang sedikit lebih muda daripada dirinya itu.

"Kalau Anda ada waktu, malam ini kita bersenang-senang. Tempatnya terserah. Di rumah saya atau rumah Anda," lanjut Kakashi tembak langsung.

Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang terasa aneh bagi Kakashi. Kakashi dapat melihat kekecewaan di sepasang mata cokelat itu. Tatapan seseorang yang tak mengira akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang terasa merendahkan dirinya.

"Jadi… hanya sebesar itu penghargaan Anda terhadap saya, Kakashi-sensei? Bahwa saya hanyalah seorang pria yang mengharapkan kenikmatan sesaat?" cetus Iruka lirih. Pemuda itu terdengar sangat kecewa dan sedih.

Kakashi tersentak, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan retoris seperti itu. Benar-benar retoris, karena setelah itu, Iruka bergegas meninggalkan ruang guru. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Kakashi tak mengejar Iruka, apalagi menggodanya dengan rayuan-rayuan gombal. Ia tak ada waktu untuk itu. Sebab, waktunya kini tersita untuk merenungi kata-kata Iruka.

"Aaash!"

Kakashi membanting novel-novel yang dibawanya. Buku-buku yang pada awalnya menjadi senjata untuk menggoda Iruka, kini berbalik 'menyerang' Kakashi. Buku-buku yang sanggup membuat Kakashi agak menyesal telah membawa mereka pada Iruka.

Pada awalnya, Kakashi mengira bahwa dengan menggoda Iruka, ia bisa menjadikan hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna dan membuatnya merasakan lagi kesenangan dan rasa nikmat. Namun, setelah kepergian Iruka, Kakashi tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini.***

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya, Iruka menghindari Kakashi. Saat menghadiri rapat dengan Hokage-sama, Iruka dengan sengaja menjaga jarak aman dari Kakashi. Jika bertemu secara tak sengaja, Iruka menolak membalas sapaan Kakashi. Saat Kakashi hendak memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana, Iruka dengan cepat menghindar seolah-olah Kakashi tidak ada. Benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil yang sok dewasa, yang merajuk karena dianggap masih kecil.<p>

Dengan kepolosannya, Iruka secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dirinya terhadap perlakuan Kakashi tempo hari. Kakashi sebenarnya agak menyesal juga. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa kesal karena merasa tak diberi kesempatan menjelaskan keadaan dirinya pada Iruka sehingga mampu memperlakukan Iruka sepeti itu. Kakashi merasa terperangkap di dalam perangkap yang ia pasang sendiri. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah yang Kakashi rasakan. Kakashi merasa, Iruka kini ganti mempermainkan perasaannya….***

* * *

><p>Wanita itu tidak begitu cantik. Bentuk tubuhnya juga bukan bentuk tubuh yang menjadi selera seorang Kakashi. Namun, wanita itulah yang kini Kakashi pilih untuk menemaninya malam ini. Sebab, wanita itu—yang lagi-lagi tidak Kakashi ketahui namanya—tidak mempermasalahkan apa-apa. Yang penting baginya, mereka bisa berbagi kenikmatan walaupun hanya semalam. Kakashi tentu saja tak keberatan. Setidaknya hingga pada akhirnya ia dan wanita tersebut terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang menarik….<p>

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Kakashi di telinga wanita tersebut. Saat itu ia tengah memeluk tubuh wanita tersebut. Mereka semakin erat melekat berkat peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka setelah melalui sebuah fase percintaan yang memabukkan.

Sang wanita menatapnya tak mengerti, "kau tidak peduli siapa aku, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi kurasa…."

"Ssshhh. Itu tidak penting, bukan?" potong wanita tersebut, menempelkan telunjuknya yang lentik di bibir Kakashi.

"Kau tidak keberatan kuperlakukan seperti ini? Maksudku, aku menikmati tubuhmu dan setelah itu bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Kupikir bagimu juga tidak masalah. Atau… apakah kau berharap ada seseorang yang merasa keberatan jika kau mengajaknya bersenang-senang untuk satu malam saja? Maaf saja, tapi aku jelas bukanlah orang itu."

"Kenapa kau peduli? Memberitahukan namamu saja kau tidak sudi."

"Entahlah. Insting seorang wanita, barangkali?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya lagi, "kalau iya, menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hm…. Kurasa, seorang wanita seperti aku tidak akan melepaskan orang itu. Jika ia keberatan, maka berarti ia mencintaimu. Bukankah lebih baik bersama orang mencintai diri kita daripada hidup bersama orang yang kita cintai?"

"Tapi aku bukan wanita. Dan kurasa… akulah yang seharusnya mencintai, bukan aku yang dicintai."

"Barangkali. Tapi, kurasa pria pun akan merasa lebih nyaman jika dicintai. Lagipula, apa kau tidak lelah mencintai? Kau sudah mendapatkan cinta itu, apalagi yang kau kejar?"

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya, ia malah merasa kegalauan hatinya semakin mengganggu dengan pembicaraan ini. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, pembicaraan dengan wanita asing itu mampu membuatnya merenung….***

* * *

><p>Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya demi membuktikan bahwa ia memang seseorang yang pantas untuk dicintai.<p>

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat menunggu, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Seraut wajah menyembul. Wajah Iruka yang tersentak, tak mengira Kakashi akan menemuinya sepagi ini.

"Kita harus bicara," cetus Kakashi segera memegang kendali, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ta-tapi, aku harus mengajar!"

Kakashi tak peduli. Ia menarik tangan Iruka saat memaksa masuk.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau ini…."

Kakashi segera menutup pintu dengan kasar, lalu memojokkan Iruka di salah satu sudut. Dengan satu tangan, ia mengunci kedua tangan Iruka dan menempelkannya di dinding. Tangannya yang masih bebas memegang dagu Iruka, memaksa agar seraut wajah yang kebingungan itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mencin… ah, bukan. Aku menginginkan cintamu, Iruka-sen…. Ah, bukan…. Iruka-chan."

Iruka tercengang. Walau kata-kata Kakashi terdengar tak beraturan, ia yakin bahwa Kakashi telah menyampaikan sebuah pesan sederhana dan singkat.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kata Kakashi lagi.

Iruka tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, kuncian Kakashi mengendur hingga Iruka dapat membebaskan kedua tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf telah merendahkanmu. Kupikir…."

"Kau banyak bicara! Sudah memakai masker, masih juga banyak bicara!" potong Iruka cepat.

Iruka dengan cepat menukar posisi, membalik keadaan sehingga kini Kakashi yang terpojok di sudut ruangan. Posisi yang mirip, hanya pemerannya yang bertukar. Dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, Iruka menurunkan masker Kakashi. Lalu….

"Akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan," bisik Iruka sebelum memagut bibir Kakashi.

Bibir kedua pria itu bertemu dalam keintiman yang melenakan. Kakashi memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan kuasa Iruka atas dirinya.

Kakashi merasa ia pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Iruka. Namun, bukan berarti, ia tidak menikmatinya….

Icha-Icha Paradise, terima kasih telah menjadikan aku dan Iruka akhirnya memiliki satu kesamaan, batin Kakashi.

Ya. Sebuah kesamaan yang disebut cinta.***

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

NOTE :

Ceritanya maksa :D


End file.
